The Birth of the Mitarashi Clan
by monkeysrockdude
Summary: Naruto finds an passed out Haku on the edge of the village and takes her for medical attention they are both then adopted by Anko will get better, better summary on my account rating may change there will be swearing, no lemons sorry
1. The Beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Chapter 1: The escape

She had been running for hours. She knew that she had left the Land of Waves, and had entered the Land of Fire, but she didn't care, all she had to do was get away, from the memories. She had seen her mother killed in front of her by her father, and she had killed her father herself. She was near the outskirts of a village when she passed out, but not before seeing a blur of orange running her way.

That blur of orange was actually a five year old boy, with blonde hair and blue eyes in an orange jumpsuit that was running as fast as he could after just losing a mob that had been tailing him for the past twenty minutes. He was just starting to slow down when a small movement caught his eye and he went to check it out.

He found a girl about his age dressed in long sleeve dark blue shirt and long brown pants. She was passed out on the ground from what looked like exhaustion and malnutrition, things that he was all too familiar with. His eyes widened as he ran to check her pulse, just like old man Hokage had taught him when he had first said that he wanted to be a ninja. 'Thank Kami she's alive' he thought.

His next thoughts were that he needed to get her to medical treatment. He needed to get her to the hospital 'no matter how much they might hate him they would treat her, right' he thought. He just instinctively felt that he had to save her 'If I'm going to be a shinobi then I need to be able to save people' he reasoned. Anyone that saw him would have only seen an orange blur speeding at inhumanly fast speeds. Finally he reached the front desk; the woman sneered and looked down at him. "What do you want you little demon" she spat. Naruto sighed; by now he was used to this kind of treatment, he got this kind of treatment whenever he wasn't with the old man or at Ichiraku's. He held up the girl for her to see hoping that she would at least take pity on the girl and treat her even if she had arrived with him.

No such luck. The woman again sneered as she looked down at them and said "So you finally killed off one of your friends, serves her right for being a demon lover." This got Naruto extremely mad, but just as he was about to retort a woman in a tan trench coat and skirt with a fishnet top approached, she had seen the whole thing and she didn't like it on bit.

"What the hell is going on here?" The woman said angrily.

Naruto spoke up, "I found this girl in the woods and she looked like she had just run a long way and had been severely malnourished so I rushed her here. Then you showed up."

The woman seemed furious to Naruto, so he cringed and wondered what he had done wrong. Seeing this the woman seemed to get even more mad. "I'm reporting this to the Hokage," she spat at the nurse. She then turned to Naruto, as her expression softened slightly, "Come on gaki, I'm going to take you to see the Hokage to get her checked out."

-

Anko was furious to say the least. She had been the brunt of a lot of glares and snide remarks ever since she had come back from being apprenticed to the snake, but to see even more hate than even she received, directed at a five year old no less was infuriating. So she burst into the Hokage's office, despite the secretary's protests, still dragging the blonde gaki and the unconscious little girl.

"Anko what is the meaning of this?" the old kage said, slightly irritated that she had interrupted him at one of the few precious moments when he didn't have any of his greatest enemy, paperwork, while he could have been enjoying his precious Icha Icha.

"I want to know why the hospital would refuse to help this girl when the gaki brought her in." She said motioning to the two five year olds behind her. It was the first time Sarutobi had gotten a good look at them, he had vaguely noted their presence, but he had been concentrated on Anko. He saw Naruto and the girl in his arms and gasped. People had refused him in their shops; that was unavoidable, but he had never thought the hospital would refuse him service.

"Thank you for bringing this to my attention, I will deal with it as soon as I can, and I will have my personal doctor check out the girl. Is there anything else I can do for you?" he asked.

"Actually there is," she said, before turning to Naruto, "Hey gaki, can you leave me and the old man alone for a minute. You can just wait outside."

Naruto replied "Okay, but shouldn't we get her some medical treatment first."

Sarutobi smiled and said "I already called for a doctor; she should be on her way right now."

Naruto smiled and left the room. The Hokage made a hand seal to prevent eavesdroppers, "Now what was it that you wanted Anko."

Anko said, with a cool face, "I would like to adopt Naruto, and if that girl doesn't have any parents, which by the state of her clothes, I don't doubt, I would like to adopt her too, from the looks of it they look worse off than I did after the hebi-teme abandoned me. I don't want anyone to have to go through what I went through."

To say Sarutobi was shocked was an understatement, here was Anko, the village's second pariah only to Naruto, offering to adopt him, not only that but another apparent orphan as well. Sarutobi had always trusted Anko more than the rest of the villagers did, so he believed that she meant no harm. He sighed and breathed out a stream of smoke, "Anko I'll allow it, I want you to help them give them a place to stay and be at home, a place to be loved. Anko can you do that? I will give you a week to think this over before this is made final; you will have to discuss this with them first though. Okay."

Anko nodded before bowing out of the room to go see her two to be charges within a week, hopefully.

A week had passed and the girl had woken up and said her name was Haku, she told her story about how she had seen her father murder her mother and how she had escaped by killing him, then running to fire country where she heard rumors of nice people and a place where she might find a somewhere to live happily.

She spent a lot of time crying on Anko's shoulders and talking to Naruto. The Sandaime had told Haku and Naruto of how they were being offered to be adopted by Anko a few days after Haku woke up, and they both agreed immediately.

Little did they know that that small action was the start of a legend.

A/N I know I made Anko a little out of character but she won't stay like that she'll be back in character next chapter

Also This is not a Naru/femHaku fic, they will be like brother and sister and incest is wrong.

The pairings I know so far are

Naru/Yugi

Haku/Gaara

Shika/Tema

And the never before seen Lee/Yakumo(They both have disabilities when it comes to ninja training so I thought it would be cute for once, plus Lee rocks)

The only other two people I know that I want in a pairing are

Tayuya/?

Isaribi/?

So I might put up a poll for it or just pick at random from the Naruto guys.


	2. The Festival

Yo wats up time for chapter two

I have decided to change my plans a bit, I'm going to put up a few poles on my profile to see what is the most popular pairing, there will be a few, but I thank everyone for their support and votes.

Thanks for all the input I know I updated late, but it was my reviewers that helped me get through this chapter it was a pain to write but it was necessary to set up the rest of the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Chapter 2

In the week since Anko had adopted them Naruto and Haku had been happier then they had in a long time. The first thing she had done was take them to her home in the middle of training grounds 44 also called the Forest of Death.

They had spent a while getting to know each other a lot better. Both Naruto and Haku wanted to be ninja for different reasons, Naruto, because he wanted to stop what happened to him from happening to anyone else and Haku, because she wanted to protect those close to her. (If you look back in the anime Naruto gets the concept of protecting precious people from Haku.)

It was the day of the Kyuubi festival and Naruto had never been allowed to go. He had heard about all of the interesting shows and performers at the festival from Sandaime-jiji. It sounded so cool that he really wanted to go, so he asked his nee-chan and after using the puppy eyes no jutsu on her she agreed to take him and Haku to the festival.

"Yatta" Naruto shouted jumping up and down as he walked through the streets in the middle of the festival with his nee-chans. A blind person could see that both he and Haku were excited even if Haku was a bit quieter in her excitement. Anyone that even thought of attacking him was immediately silenced with a glare from Anko.

"What should we do first nee-chan" Haku asked Anko as they walked down the street.

"I thought that it might be nice to see a puppet show from Suna they don't come here often and it's supposedly a real treat to see then we can have dinner before we watch the fireworks show at the end of the festival." Anko replied, "Here we go let's get good seats for the show, come on Naru-chan."Anko said grinning at how Naruto scowled at the nickname.

Naruto pouted at the nickname but followed Anko and Haku into the tent.

From the second Haku saw how the puppets were being manipulated by the chakra strings she was mesmerized by it. It was like a dance, no, saying that it was a dance would be an injustice. It was more like a piece of art eternally shining in her memory as the puppets danced around the stage.

Anko watched Haku's reaction with interest as she smiled at the dazed, happy look set on the young girl's features as she walked out of the tent grinning. Naruto had enjoyed the show, but he didn't show the same interest as Haku.

After they ate dinner, they went to see the fireworks. Anko had carried them up to the roof of a building to watch the firework display. Midway through the show Anko glanced at Naruto only to see that he was looking at the sky with rapt attention. Anko smiled as she thought about how she had taken her new family, just thinking about that sent shivers of pleasure up her spine, out for a fun night and just how much she could see they appreciated it. They all came from bad pasts but they had moved beyond that and were well on their way to becoming a true family.

Naruto's eyes lit up as he watched the fireworks they were like flowers blooming in the night sky, they were like a work of art fleeting and instantaneous and ending with a bang. Their beauty was so much that he thought he might cry. They were incredible, mesmerizing, awe-inspiring, so beautiful that he didn't have enough words in his vocabulary to describe them.

Neither of them knew it yet, but that night was the starting point of their true lives, their destiny, the start of legends.

A/N I know this is short but it was more of a set up chapter, I kind of skipped the emotional part of them becoming more of a family at the beginning because I quite frankly suck at writing that kind of thing and I didn't want to ruin the story, sorry to those who think that I did. All of my pairings are subject to change, and I want to say thank you for everyone's support and I will continue to write this fic.


	3. Leaving

Here's chapter 3

I've decided to make this my top priority with occasional updates on my hp story so yay.

Chapter 3

It was a bright and sunny day as Anko jumped across the rooftops. She wore a determined look on her face as she approached the Hokage Tower. As she jumped through the window Sarutobi sighed, "Does no one use the door anymore?"

At that Anko laughed, "No one ever uses that door old man"

Sarutobi just sighed again, it seemed like he was doing a lot of that lately, "What do you want Anko? I'm very busy I want to finish this paperwork before tonight."

"Well I was wondering if I could have some time off, about two years."(1)

"Request denied Anko, you are too valuable to the village to take that much time off six months tops." Sarutobi said.

"Come on you know the village can function without me, Ibiki is your top interrogator, and you have plenty of other good ninja for missions. A year and a half off outside the village."

"Not an option Anko you may not be the top interrogator but you are a damn good one and getting better. You are needed for missions you can't just take that much time off. A year off outside the village."

"A year and a half one outside the village, half inside the village, and you can call for me if you need me for an interrogation while inside."

Sarutobi blew out some pipe smoke, "Fine, allowed as long as you keep your skills sharp while off duty, and train your siblings on your time off. The time is permissible as long as you use it to hone the skills of our future ninja. I doubt that I have to tell you to not turn them into emotionless tools."

"Done, I was planning to train them anyways, I can't have a helpless imouto or otouto, now can I." Anko said with a grin. "You won't regret this old man. And as thanks I have a way to defeat paperwork for you."

Sarutobi's eyes widened, "How, please tell me I'll do anything." He said with hope shining in his eyes.

Anko smirked, "Two words. Kage bunshin."

Sarutobi paled and took out a sheet of paper that Jiraya had given him years ago for when he had finally figured out how to defeat his mortal enemy, Paperwork, and yes it deserved to be capitalized. It is just that evil.

He walked over to the wall and taped the paper to it before banging his head against it continually, saying, "Stupid, stupid, stupid, I can't believe that they call me the professor, stupid, stupid, stupid" Before Anko coughed breaking the Sandaime out of his own, little, paperwork hating world.

"You might want to stop before you damage that head of yours, Konoha needs it."

"Yes, of course." The famous Professor stated trying to cover up his failure to see that use for the kage bunshin. "Is there anything else you want Anko-chan"

"Actually there is, if you can send away your ANBU for a few minutes." After Sarutobi had dismissed his ANBU, Anko told him her plan. A few minutes later Anko walked out with a smirk on her face and Sarutobi sat behind his desk as he too was grinning.

"See you in a year Anko-chan"

-

As Anko arrived home to the tower in the middle of the forest of death, she noticed Haku and Naruto in a heated argument.

"Art is instantaneous it blooms then disappears like that in a fiery explosion" Naruto said as he snapped his fingers.

"No way, art is everlasting, there is no way art can be that quick no one would be able to admire it. It can't be art if there are no admirers. Art is like a puppet it stays and everyone can admire it. Puppetry is a true art." Haku retorted.

"Fiery explosions!"

"Puppetry!"

"Explosions!"

"Puppets!"

"Quiet both of you." Anko snapped, "Now listen up gaki we're goin on a vacation, so let's get packed." She grinned at the smiling faces of the two kids that in a few short weeks had found their way into her heart.

"Really nee-chan?" Haku asked. At her nod She jumped up and grinned at Naruto, "Race ya Naru-chan" she said sticking her toung out at his protests to the name.

"Don't call me that damnit."

While they both raced to get their few possessions together Anko smiled at how close they all had bonded already.

"Ready to go nee-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Yep, just wait until I can pack some things in a scroll for you two"

"Why are you packing a scroll for us nee-chan" Haku asked.

Anko gave them a grin, "We will begin your tor-er-training, yea training that's it, so, are you ready. Huh, why are you backing away from me?"

After a brief struggle where Anko managed to convince the two to calm down they set out to get away from Konoha and spend some time as a family.

1. I took the idea of bargaining for this from Mat when he is horse trading in the Wheel of Time series.

This is the final filler chapter before the heart of the fic. Next time you get to see Anko trying to train them to read and write, and an encounter with a missing nin stay tuned you'll like what comes next.


End file.
